Midnight Rendezvous
by KikiPuppy
Summary: Annabeth is woken in the middle of the night by her boyfriend, who, after being away for a while, couldn't wait to see her. Her siblings seem to take an interest in their reunion. *Percabeth*


Hi, I haven't posted for a while. I'm kinda in a writer's block, and I really can't find the inspiration to write longer stories. This is one of the short pieces that I wrote when I was bored. Sorry if it seems kind of random or messy.

* * *

"Annabeth?"

I wake up to a poke on my shoulder. Trying to ignore it, I snuggle deeper into my warm covers.

"Annabeth," the voice says again. "Annabeth, wake up."

A series of pokes travel down my back. I groan and swat at it. The pokes recede for a few seconds, then starts up again, along with the quiet chanting of my name, "Annabeth Annabeth Annabeth..."

"Get lost," I manage to mumble through my sleepy haze.

Something soft presses against my neck, and then my ear. The smell of an ocean breeze drifts across me as another kiss is placed on the tip of my nose. This wakes me up completely.

Confused, I roll over and open my eyes. The cabin is dark, and the sleeping sounds of my siblings fill the space.

In the darkness I can just barely make out the outline of a boy with messy hair. He's kneeling by my bed, his elbows propped on my mattress.

"Percy!" I whisper-yell. I jump up from my bed and tackle him to the ground.

I haven't seen him for almost three weeks, because he was away in San Francisco on some negotiation meetings with Camp Jupiter.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. His sea-green eyes sparkle up at me from the floor, and he smiles his crooked grin.

"I missed you," he says, shrugging as best as he can with me on top of him. Suddenly aware of our position, I hastily scramble off.

I offer him a hand and he takes it. I pull him up, then realize that we are now standing nose-to-nose.

Taking the chance, I plant a kiss on his face and whisper, "I missed you too."

"Annabeth, is that you?" says a voice to my right. I freeze against Percy's chest, then slowly turn to see my brother Malcolm rubbing his eyes groggily. Crap.

I hear some shuffling spreading across the room. My siblings start sitting up and looking around.

Once Malcolm realizes what's going on, a knowing smile spreads across his face. A snicker sounds from the other side of the room. And then a chuckle.

Within seconds, the whole cabin is snorting and giggling.

"Midnight rendezvous?" someone cackles.

My face is growing progressively warmer, and I'm sure it's roughly the same color as a ripe tomato.

I finally unfreeze, and look up at Percy. An unspoken message passes between us. We turn and bolt out of there.

Just as we're sprinting down the front steps, I hear one of my siblings yell after us, "Remember to use protection!" A whole new round of laughter explodes.

We don't have a destination, but we end up on the beach. The ocean is lit up with reflecting starlight, the waves crashing gently.

We slow down, trying to catch our breaths. Percy takes my hand and we begin to walk along the beach.

I don't mind the aimlessness, even though I usually prefer to have a plan. I'm just glad to be with my Seaweed Brain.

"Well that was something," Percy says, breaking the silence.

"We'll never hear the end of it," I say, shaking my head and smiling. "It's probably spread through the entire camp by now."

Percy laughs.

"When did you get back, anyway?" I ask.

"Like five minutes before I woke you," he replies.

"Why didn't you notify the camp or something?" I tilt my head up to look at him.

"I wanted to see you first," he says. He looks back at me with wide eyes and a goofy smile.

I shake my head with a laugh, then grab his T-shirt collar and pull him down to my lips. He freezes in surprise for a moment, before melting into the kiss.

It was a sweet, adorable kiss, the kind that makes you feel strangely giddy.

We pull apart, both breathless, and he leans his forehead against mine. I'm pressed against him, with his arms around me comfortably. We stay like that for a few moments, a warm feeling blossoming in my chest.

He smirks. "You do realize this'll only reinforce your siblings' ideas, right?"

"You do realize I don't care, right?" I retort, raising an eyebrow.

"_That's_ my Wise Girl," he says proudly.

He tightens his arms around me, presses a kiss to my jaw, then pulls away.

"Do you wanna head back?" Percy asks, taking my hand.

"Nah, I don't really want to go back to my cabin with those hooligans," I say.

"We can go to mine," he suggests.

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Seaweed Brain—" I start to chastise him.

"Annabeth," he interrupts, raising his eyebrows. "I meant just to sleep."

"Oh." I feel my face flush.

Percy squints at me. "I didn't realize you had such a dirty mi—"

He doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence when I shove him in a panic. He stumbles backwards in the sand and lands on his butt, laughing.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" I yell, face still red.

"Okay, okay," he chuckles. He stands up and brushes the sand from his clothes, amused smile not leaving his face.

"Okay, let's go," he says, offering me a hand. I slap it lightly before slipping my fingers into his.

We walk back to the camp in comfortable silence, then sneak past two cleaning harpies to get to the Poseidon cabin.

The camp was quiet, which either means my siblings didn't say anything or the campers went to sleep after gaining this bit of "juicy gossip".

When we finally manage to slip into Cabin 3, Percy quietly shuts the door behind us.

We collapse into his bed, not bothering to change into pj's (I always sleep in my clothes anyway).

"Good night," I say, and Percy murmurs it back. I fall asleep with Percy's arm around me and my head on his shoulder.

* * *

"I _knew_ it!"

I jerk awake at the shriek, my eyes popping open. The sudden brightness blinds me for a moment. When my eyes adjust to the sunlight streaming through the windows, I see a whole crowd of campers hovering near the doorway of this cabin. I sit up in confusion.

Percy stirs beside me, mumbling. I nudge him with my leg.

He opens his eyes and sits up, yawning.

"What is it?" he asks. He looks up and freezes.

Connor Stoll's face pops out from the group. "Well, well, well," he says dramatically. "Look what we've got here."

* * *

Ok, that's it. I have several more random oneshots that I'll be posting periodically, hopefully enough to fill the time until I can think of longer, more interesting stories. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


End file.
